Pemanent
by X-criss-cross-applesauce-X
Summary: Annabeth has moved all over the country due to her stepmother's job, and is determined not to make any friends or get a boyfriend at Goode because she knows nothing is permanent. But will Percy Jackson, the school's hottie, change that when they're brought together by the school's glee club and production of Grease? No demigods, may be cliche. First story, read and review, please!
1. Brave

_**All rights go to Rick Riordan and Sara Bareilles****.**_

**Summary: Annabeth has moved all over the country due to her stepmother's job, and is determined not to make any friends or get a boyfriend at Goode because she knows nothing is permanent. ****But will Percy Jackson, the school's hottie, change that when they're brought together by the school's glee club and production of Grease? No demigods, may be cliche.**

**Chapter Rating: K**

**Word count: 3,255**

* * *

**_Say what you _****_wanna say,_**

**_And let the words fall out_**

* * *

I take a deep breath as I walk towards the huge double doors of Goode High School. This is my tenth school in eight years. See, my stepmom is this really successful businesswoman who gets job openings _everywhere_. We've been all around the country, from Massachusetts to Tennessee to Arizona.

I've learned not to get too comfortable in a location. Because as soon as I think I've made real friends, we move again. So this year, I'm determined to keep my grades up, make no new friends, and _not_ get a boyfriend.

I adjust my bag on my shoulder.

As soon as I make my way into the building, someone crashes into me from the side. I tumble to the ground, my books hitting the ground and the contents of my bag spilling out onto the floor. I hear a girl laughing.

"Sorry," The voice says, "I wasn't watching where I was going. Here, let me help." A pale hand reaches out and picks up my architecture book.

When I look up I'm met with electric blue eyes lined heavily with black. The girl has short black hair, a black t-shirt that reads, _Death to Barbie, _black ripped skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She has a light splash of freckles across her nose. I guess she's a punkish type.

"Thanks," I mutter as I pick up the last of my things.

"No problem," She says. She studies my face for a moment before saying, "Hey, I don't think I've seen you around. What's your name?"

"Uh, Annabeth," I mumble. "Annabeth Chase. And yeah, I'm new here."

"Cool. I'm Thalia. Want me to show you around? I can go with you to get your schedule."

"Um, no thanks," I tell her, feeling bad as her face falls. "I think I'm getting a guide later. It was nice meeting you, though!" I call as I walk away towards the office. Thalia doesn't follow.

* * *

I thank the woman behind the desk and look at my schedule. Apparently my guide will be some girl named Drew Tanaka.

**_Student Name: Chase, Annabeth M_**

**_Student ID: 10398_**

**_Locker Number: 319_**

**_Locker Combo: 26-8-35_**

**_Schedule: _****Homeroom- Mr. Brunner, Rm. 206**

**Period 1- English, Mr. Blofis, Rm. 216**

**Period 2- Latin, Mr. Brunner, Rm. 203**

**_Break_**

**Period 3- P.E., Coach Hedge, Gym**

**Period 4- Algebra, Mrs. Dodds, Rm. 120**

**_Lunch Break_**

**Period 5- Architecture, Ms. Minerva, Rm. 213**

**Period 6- Geography, Mr. Allen, Rm. 207**

I sigh. My classes are all over the place. At least I got into the architecture class like I wanted to. That's a good thing about Goode- they have different classes than the average high school. I tuck my schedule into my binder and start towards my locker.

Being the new girl, I obviously get many stares as I make my way through the maze of students.I hear a wolf-whistle and glare in the direction of whoever did it. I honestly don't know what's so great about my appearance. Sure, the grey eyes are uncommon, but there's nothing special about blond curls olive skin. A lot of people have that, like my half-brother, Malcolm.

I'm suddenly self-conscious about my appearance. I do a quick once-over of my outfit. Grey t-shirt, denim shorts, grey Converse. It's pretty casual, but is something wrong? I shift the weight of my books and keep walking.

_Head high, Annabeth. Head high._

I finally find my locker close to the end of the hall. I put in my lock combination and open the too-small metal door. I shove in my bag and the unneeded books. As I'm about to close my locker I sense a presence next to me, staring. I look up and am met with stunning sea-green eyes. After a quick once-over, I conclude that this dude is _hot. _I'm not usually one stress over boys, but this is an exception. With his lean but muscular build and messy black hair, it's easy to tell that he's got girls flinging themselves at him left and right. I notice that he isn't carrying anything, no bag or books or anything.

"Hey, there," He says. He leans casually against his locker.

"Hello," I say in a small voice. I clear my throat. "Can I help you?"

"What's your name?"

"Annabeth."

"Homeroom?"

"Mr. Brunner."

"New to Goode?"

"Yes."

"Got a boyfriend?"

"Why do you care?" I look around, realizing that everyone has gone to their classes already. We're the only two people in the hallway.

"I asked you a question. It would be polite for you to answer." He says.

"If it makes you shut up, then no, I don't have a boyfriend. I never have."

"Interesting," He muses. "That doesn't seem likely. You sure you're single, Annabelle?"

I glare at him, quickly coming to the conclusion that this boy isn't nearly as amazing as I had hoped. "Positive. And my name is _Annabeth, _not _Annabelle._"

He winks at me. "Sure thing, sweetheart."

I scoff. "I'm going to be late. If you'll excuse me-" I trail off, remembering that I don't know this kid's name.

"Perseus Jackson. Friends call me Percy." He tells me.

"Well then, _Perseus_, I would appreciate it if you would move out of my way so I can get to class." I start to make my way around him but his other arm shoots out and blocks my path. Now he's got an arm on the lockers on either side of me, making me unable to leave.

"Just hang on a second, _Annabeth. _I'm not done getting to know you."

My heart is racing. Forget good looks, Percy Jackson is crazy. "Please move," I say quietly.

He smirks. "Come on, sweetheart. What's the difference if you're five minutes late?"

"Go away." I shove him away from me and I sprint away, towards Mr. Brunner's classroom.

* * *

_Goode High School Presents:_

_GREASE!_

_AUDITIONS TODAY!_

_Where: GHS auditorium_

_When: 1:45, after buses leave_

_Song: You decide!_

_HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE!_

I stare at the bright green poster. There is a black and white photo glued to the paper that shows the original Grease cover, with John Trevolta and Olivia Newton-John with their arms around one another, staring at something above them.

Should I audition? I love Grease, and I like to sing, but no one's ever heard me before. This could be a new start for me, a chance to come out of my shell.

_No, Annabeth._

I can't. I'll just move away again. I can't get too comfortable.

Underneath the poster is a white sign-up sheet with about twenty lines for people to sign their names. I see ten names: Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Leo Valdez, Reyna Amirez-Arellano, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Nico di Angelo, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque.

Suddenly a hand with shiny, French-manicured nails reaches in front of me and grabs the pen hanging from the wall. I look at her and see a face clear of blemishes, perfect makeup, and just... fakeness.

The girl has chocolate brown, almond-shaped eyes. Usually the color would be warm and caring, but these mascara-lined eyes shine with coldness and malice that may be hard for other people to pick out, but one quality I inherited from my mother was an important survival skill: reading people. Her long, dark hair frames her face in little ringlets. She wears the Goode high cheerleader uniform. It's a deep green color with white and a large picture of a Greek omega. Underneath she wears a white Underarmor because of the dress code and chilly November air. "Excuse me," she says, though it sounds more like, _"Get out of my way before I get angry"_.

I reluctantly step back, not wanting to make an enemy on my first day. She writes her name on a line in large, elegant cursive. It's extremely tough to decipher with dyslexia. All of those curves and loops throw me off.

She must realize me squinting and smiles, showing her straight, pearly-whites. "Drew Tanaka, hon. Are you new here?"

I nod. I've heard that name. I wrack my brain until I remember where I had seen it. "I'm Annabeth Chase. I think you're my guide."

Her glossy lips twitch downward ever so slightly and she says in a strained voice, "Great! It's so nice to meet you! Basic run-down of Goode— number one is don't try out for a part or solo against me. Since I was a freshman I've been the lead in every musical and play this school has put on. Number two is don't talk to bottom-feeders. Piper McLean, Thalia Grace, Leo Valdez, and basically every other name on that list right there," She points at the sign-up sheet. "Rule number three would be to stay away from Percy Jackson. He's mine. I'm just waiting for him to ask me to Prom. If you follow these rules, you'll be good to go! I've gotta get to lunch. See ya!"

_Are you kidding me?_

That is _not _how you guide someone through a new school.

I'm about to walk away from the sign-up sheet before I hear a familiar voice.

"You have a pretty hard shove, sweetheart," It belongs to none other than Percy Jackson. "Wait. You sing?"

_Perfect, _I think sarcastically, _Just who I wanted to see._

"No." I answer quickly, maybe a little too quickly.

"Really?" He asks.

"Really." I state.

"Then why are you looking at this poster?"

"I'm just… I'm just looking at the different activities." I say, hoping I sound convincing.

"This is the only poster here." I mentally face-palm.

"Uh… yeah. Drew is my guide. She was showing me around." I lie.

"Where is she?"

"Lunch." What's with all these interrogations?

Percy grins. "I like you, Annabeth. I'll sign up if you do." He gestures to the poster.

"I, uh… I don't sing. I already told you that," I say nervously. After that, I add, "You do?"

He shrugs and grabs the pen, scrawling his name onto the line. "I guess. Last call, Annabeth. Make the right decision." He winks and heads to the cafeteria.

I chew on my bottom lip. I finally make a choice and walk away towards lunch.

But not before I write my name underneath Percy Jackson's.

* * *

I walk into the auditorium nervously, fiddling with the straps on my bag. There are way more that twenty kids here.

I see kids from the youngest age eligible to join (sophomores) to the oldest (seniors). There's geeks, cheerleaders, and people of all shapes and sizes.

I see that girl, Thalia, laughing with a group of about five or six other kids. I also see Drew filing her nails and fixing her hair while talking to three other girls in similar clothing. Finally, there's Percy Jackson and his trio. He's talking with a pale, younger-looking boy dressed in all black. The other is a lanky kid on crutches with reddish-orange hair and a wispy goatee.

I decide to sit alone next to the window. I take out my homework to hopefully get some of it done.

After a while, my ADHD gets the better of me. I put away my Calculus worksheet and hear my name called. Or at least, a name referring to me. "Hey, blondie!"

I turn around to see Thalia motioning for me to sit with her. I hesitate, but then decide talking to them would be better than being bored.

Once I get there, she smiles. "Hi! Nice to see you again! Have you net my friends?"

I shake my head. She turns and points to the beautiful girl with choppy brown hair braided down the side and eyes shifting through different colors. I'm pretty sure she's in my Latin and English classes. "Piper McLean. Her dad's Tristan McLean, the movie star. Don't talk too much about that though. She gets embarrassed."

The girl waves. "Hi, there."

"Leo Valdez," Thalia points to the small Latino boy who keeps fidgeting with his army jacket. I think I saw him in algebra. "He's completely insane and we all think he's pyro."

He flashes me a peace sign. "'Sup?"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," The redhead with paint-splattered jeans who I think is in my Latin class also. "Her dad is William Dare. He destroys the environment. She's really artistic and outgoing."

"Hello," Said girl smiles at me. "Before you start judging, I hate what my dad does."

"Reyna Avila Amirez-Arellano," The tough-looking girl with dark hair and calculating dark eyes from Chemistry and English. She holds herself almost regally. "She can take you to the ground in a second. Came from a rivaling glee club."

Thalia gestures to the heavy Asian kid. "Frank Zhang. Chinese-Canadian kid. His grandmother is really strict. He hates fire and is definitely the _'can't we all just get along?'_ kid in the group. He's a big softy."

He smiles shyly at me.

"That's his girlfriend, Hazel," Thalia nods to a petite African-American girl with curly hair. Her purple shirt has a picture of a horse on it. She wears a baggy denim jacket. "Both she and Frank are from the same glee club as Reyna. Hazel's the youngest of us all. She's a freshman but still has killer pipes. That's why she's here."

She gives me a small smile before quickly turning toward the front of the room.

"Juniper Woods is the nature freak," That's the girl with the amber hair, the tips dyed a pretty green color. "She's crushing on Grover over there, the guy with the red hair talking to Percy."

The girl blushes... wait, is it natural to get a green tint when you blush? "Hi. Don't listen to Thalia. She makes up these scenarios in her head."

"Finally," Thalia says, rolling her eyes at Juniper. "is Jason Grace. Unfortunately my brother."

This kid has close cropped blond hair and rugged features. His sky blue eyes shine with leadership. He has a small scar on his upper lip. "Hi."

I wave to all of Thalia's friends. She opens her mouth but the teacher, Mr. Beckendorf, walks in.

"Hello, students!" He calls. "I'm so happy to see your smiling faces! But some of you won't be smiling after this. I'm only taking the top fifteen voices. There's about forty of you here. No pressure! Shall we start with some warm-ups? Oh, and by the way to you newbies: don't call me Mr. Beckendorf. It's just Beckendorf, okay?"

We all head over to the piano and repeat some notes. He then sorts us into the voice groups: Soprano, mezzo-soprano, and contralto for girls and countertenor, tenor, baritone, and bass for boys.

I lined up in the mezzo-soprano area with Thalia, Reyna, Piper, Rachel, and many other girls whom I didn't know. Drew and her phonies went to sopranos along with Juniper. Hazel was sorted into the contralto section, which surprises me since she's so small. It's hard to believe that such a deep voice can come from such a small girl.

Percy, Grover, Nico, Leo, and Jason go to the baritone section with most of the other boys while Frank iss alone at bass. There were no tenors and only two countertenors. There were about four basses altogether.

Over the next half hour, Beckendorf has worked with each group and it's time to start singing. He gives us all five minutes to think of a song to cut down to a minute and a half and perform. I frown. there's so many to choose from. I finally decide on _Brave _by Sara Bareilles. Not the best choice, but it's easy to shorten. As soon as I finish formulating the renovated song in my head, it's time for people to begin singing. Drew is fist, naturally, with a (admittedly) well-sung version of _Before He Cheats _by Carrie Underwood.

After a few kids (I forget their names now) and everyone from the group I've been talking to go, it's my turn. I take a deep breath, and take a large gulp of water. As I make my way to the stage, I can feel all eyes on me. It's quite nerve-racking.

"What song will you be singing for us today?" Asks Beckendorf.

"Um," I clear my throat. On the stage, my voice sounds small. I speak up louder, "Um, I'll be singing _Brave. _By Sara Bareilles."

He nods and the band starts. I grab the microphone.

_You can be amazing, _

_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_

_You could be the outcast,_

_Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_

_But I wonder what would happen_

_ If you say what you wanna say,_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly,_

_I wanna see you be brave_

_And since your history of silence_

_Won't do you any good_

_Did you think it would?_

_Let your words be anything but empty_

_Why don't you tell them the truth?_

_Say what you wanna say,_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly, _

_I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you wanna say,_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly,_

_I wanna see you be brave_

* * *

**Haiii. I did it guys. I started my FanFiction career with a high school-love story-singing fic.**

**Sorry if it was a little rushed. I was just so excited to get it on here. My new obsession is listening to ****_Glee_**** songs on YouTube. Please don't shoot me for having Percy not call Annabeth 'Wise Girl' yet. They have to get to know each other first. 'Sweetheart' just has to do with his whole image. Also, Beckendorf is a twenty-three year old man. I know. Just roll with me here, okay? It all ties in later.**

**Drew's outfit, if you're interested (instead of saying _Apples _across the front just pretend it has a picture of an omega):**

** www. /product/ cheerleading-uniforms /203503202/**

**This chapter's pretty long, but I'm not sure if this will be the normal length for chapters or what. All of them will be over 2,000 words, I promise. Unless it's a sneak peek. **

**Also, I shortened the song. Literally it took me about thirty seconds. Hope it was okay!**

**So, yeah. Hope you enjoyed! And don't forget:**

**X-apples are delicious-X**

**Please**

**Review.**

**Reviews**

**Make**

**Me **

**Very**

**Happy.**

**If**

**You**

**Review**

**You**

**Will**

**Get**

**Blue**

**Cookies.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Stay

_**All rights go to Rick Riordan and Rihanna****.**_

**Summary: Annabeth has moved all over the country due to her stepmother's job, and is determined not to make any friends or get a boyfriend at Goode because she knows nothing is permanent. But will Percy Jackson, the school's hottie, change that when they're brought together by the school's glee club and production of Grease? No demigods, may be cliche.**

**Chapter Rating: K**

**Word count: 2,455**

* * *

Five seconds.

A child has just died from starvation.

Six women have just given birth.

Five seconds. That's how long the silence was in the auditorium once I finished my song. Five seconds of everyone staring. Five seconds for me to wonder what had just happened. Five seconds for my brain to process everyone's blank stares.

"Thank you, Annabeth," Says Beckendorf. "That was very good."

I feel my face heat up. _Was I really that bad? So bad that it was silent? No reaction whatsoever?_

Maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe I was stuck up and expecting a better response. Maybe I'm not as cut out for this as I had hoped.

Or maybe I was just stupid enough to even _think _about trying out.

Face red as a tomato and tears threatening to invade my eyes, I head off the stage, glaring at the floor.

All of the other people who I had talked to earlier wait for me to join them. I take my seat between Thalia and Rachel. I don't say anything for the next three songs. Soon, it's time to leave. I snatch up my bag and hurry out the door, not wanting to stay a moment longer.

"Annabeth!" I hear someone call my name. I whirl around and come face-to-face with Thalia. She grins. "Wanna come with the group to get pizza at the restaurant down the street? Everyone's contributing money, but you don't have to since you didn't know."

I ponder this. I'm really not in the mood for going out, but I want to spend time with my new friends.

_Whoa._

Wait a minute.

_Friends? Oh, no. No, no, no, no, Annabeth! You just met these people today! You can't make friends!_

Then why do I feel like I've been at Goode forever, and these guys have been my friends from the beginning?

I suddenly feel dizzy. I reach into my bag and pull out my water. I take a large gulp and take a deep breath.

"Um," I make a last minute decision, "I... I guess so."

Thalia's smile broadens. "Great! C'mon!" I sigh and follow her over to the group. _Curse my desire to please everyone._ "Good news, guys! Annabeth decided to come with us!"

A chorus of _yeah!_'s and _all right!_'s rings out through the group.

"Annabeth, you'll _love _this place!" Piper says excitedly. "I'm a vegetarian, and they literally have _the _best onion and pepper pizza."

I smile. "Do they have Greek? Or olive?"

"Do they!" Hazel exclaims. "Oh, Annabeth, they have _everything!_"

Everyone agrees. I pull out my phone and text my stepmother:

_Going with a group to get pizza. Be home at 4:00._

It isn't long before I get a response:

_Okay. See you then. Bring leftovers for Matt and Bobby._

I slip my phone back into my pocket and we head out.

* * *

Hazel was right. This place _does _have everything.

We find a spot at the counter and order a large cheese, and a small half-onion and pepper half-olive pizza (for Piper and me).

Also, it turns out my audition was great. Unless they're just being nice. But they all tell me that everyone was 'shocked and awe-struck' by my performance. I doubt it, but go along with it anyway and accept their compliments with a smile.

"Seriously, Annabeth," Rachel says. "You have an _amazing _voice! Are you sure you haven't had lessons? Or you're not some celebrity in disguise?"

"Do I _sound _like any famous pop singer you can think of?" I inquire. I feel uncomfortable and unsure. I'm going against my plan right now.

_C__alm yourself, Annabeth. Just take another deep breath and… socialize._

"Well, not a _known _one, but you will be someday!"

I shake my head. "Do you realize how _unlikely _that is? Don't you know how many people _actually _become famous? There are _so _many talented voices out there who haven't been discovered. I'm not even that good!" I exclaim.

Thalia, who's chugging her Coke, has a spit take. The brown, fizzy mist spews from her mouth and right onto the girl working at the counter in front of us. The girl turns around and we're met with blond hair, braces, and glasses.

"Sorry, Lacy," Thalia apologizes, reading the girl's nametag. The girl _harrumph_s at us and Thalia makes a face. She turns back to me and says, "Seriously though, Annabeth? Not that good?" She snorts. "You're cute, blondie."

Lacy turns around and Thalia rolls her eyes. "Not you."

Jason stifles laughter and Thalia shoots him a glare. "Shut up, Sparky."

"Hey! Not funny!" Jason protests.

"Sure it is," says Leo, grinning. "It's also very fitting, Sparky."

"Only I can call my brother Sparky. And Piper, since she's his future girlfriend." Thalia tells him.

Jason and Piper both blush scarlet. Leo shoots Thalia with his finger gun. "Whatever."

We all laugh at these antics. Even though I've only been here for a day, and as much as I don't want to make friends, this feels... _right. _Like I finally have a _permanent _home.

Permanent.

_Lasting or intending to last or remain unchanged indefinitely; lasting or continuing without interruption._

Is there even such a thing? Life isn't permanent. Friendship isn't permanent. Even _family _isn't always permanent. Look at mine. A stepmother who is constantly absorbed in her work, a father who's never around, and a biological mother whom I've never met. Nothing is permanent.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as the door opens and the bell jingles. We're hit with a blast of cool air. We all turn around and see three boys our age.

It's Grover, Nico, and Percy.

I groan. Can't I get a break from this kid? Thalia whispers something to Juniper, whose eyes flick towards Grover. She blushes that greenish tint again. Hazel, who had been staring at Nico, looks at me. "Why'd you groan like that? Don't like someone from that group?"

I face her. "I had a run-in with Percy earlier. No biggie."

She shrugs and goes back to her pizza. Jason, who is apparently somewhat-friendly with them, waves them over. The trio walks over and takes seats next to us. Jason gives Percy a man-hug thingy, shakes Grover's hand, and nods to Nico. They order a Hawaiian pizza.

Nico gets up from his seat and walks over to Hazel and me. He puts his arm around the petite girl and kisses her cheek. "Hey, sis."

Hazel smiles slightly. "Hi."

"You guys are... siblings?" I ask. "You don't look that much alike. At all."

Nico smirks. "Half-siblings, actually. We have the same father." I nod in understanding. He fixes his dark, obsidian eyes on me. "Are you that new girl Perce was talking about?"

"I'm new, yes. I didn't know he was talking about me."

"You've got a good voice. wouldn't be surprised if they gave you the lead."

I blush. "Thanks."

He turns away and walks back to his buddies. I look at Hazel, who shrugs again. "You obviously did well. Nico doesn't usually give compliments."

I look over at Grover and Juniper, who are talking about some eco-friendly club. Percy sits next to them, looking bored. He notices me and wiggles his eyebrows. I roll my eyes and turn back to my conversation with Reyna about how we would have fought the Trojan War. Soon, I feel a presence behind me. Reyna looks up at whoever it is and smirks at me. "Later, Annabeth." She gets up and goes to sit between Thalia and Piper.

I turn around and see Percy. "What do you want?"

"I came to ask you a question." He sits next to me. I glare at him.

"Then hurry up and ask."

He smiles and shakes his head, looking up at the ceiling. "Oh, Annabeth. You're so feisty. Can you play the piano?" I nod and he continues, " Well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me back to the school. I need help learning all the keys and stuff."

"Why do you want to learn piano?" I inquire.

He shrugs. "Wanted to impress my mom. We have this huge grand piano that we use every year at Thanksgiving and Christmas when we have parties. She's usually the one to play it but she's going to be busy with other stuff. I figured I could take over for her."

I thought for a moment. I didn't think he had a sweet side. "Yeah, I guess. Are we allowed to be in the school?"

He nods. "As long as the principal is there. But Mr. D is always after school on Thursdays."

"Okay," I tell him. I check my phone. It's only 3:15. "We have about forty-five minutes. We should go now. And by the way, you better really need help. If you try anything-"

He chuckles, cutting me off. "I barely know you, Annabeth. Sure I was hitting on you earlier, but I'm not into you," He pauses. Then he grins suggestively. "Yet."

I scoff and slap him on the arm. He winces. "Baby," I say, rolling my eyes.

I get up and grab my bag. "I'm going back to the school with Percy," I tell the group.

Suddenly Nico whoops. "Go Percy!" Hazel reaches over and hits him on the arm while Leo cracks up.

I blush furiously and see that Percy is just looking at him with an amused smile. "Keep on laughing, di Angelo. See where it gets you when you're eighty five and still alone."

We walk out the door and head to the school.

* * *

"No, Percy!" I say, exasperated. "This one is a G, and this one is an F!" I play the keys to show him.

"They all look the same!" He complains. I sigh and check my phone again. It's 3:45 and we're still on basic notes.

Percy is extremely difficult. He has a tiny attention span and keeps getting distracted by every little movement. "Can you play a song?"

"Which one?"

He thinks for a moment. "Do you know how to do _Stay _by Rihanna? I can totally picture you doing that."

I scoff again. "Of course I do!" And I begin to play.

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air_

_Said "Show me something,"_

_He said "If you dare come a little closer."_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Now, tell me now, tell me now_

_Tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_And it takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

**It's not much of a life you're living**

**It's not just something you take, it's given**

I'm surprised when Percy begins to sing, but keep playing.

**Round and around and around and around we go**

**Oh, now tell me now, tell me now,**

**Tell me now you know**

**Not really sure how to feel about it**

**Something in the way you move**

**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**

**And it takes me all the way**

**I want you to stay**

_Oooh_

**_The reason I hold on_**

**_Oooh_**

**_'Cause I need this hole gone_**

**_It's funny you're the broken one_**

**_But I'm the only one who needed saving_**

**_'Cause when you never see the light_**

**_It's hard to know which one of us is caving_**

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

**_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_**

**_And it takes me all the way_**

_I want you to stay_

_Stay_

**_I want you to stay_**

_Oooh_

* * *

**Hi, guys! Happy early Thanksgiving! You wanna know what I'm thankful for? Everyone who took the time to read this. It means so much, guys, I can't thank you enough. As of now, this is all the info for reviews, favorites, and alerts/subscriptions:**

**Reviews: 10**

**Favorites: 6**

**Alerts/Subscriptions: 8**

**Seriously, you guys are great! I'm so happy and shocked at this response, especially on a first story! Thank you all so much!**

**Was it okay? Better or worse than the first one?**

**I wanted to answer one review that I got, though. It said:**

_Like this one so far! I'm a total sucker for AU high school fics admittedly though. To be honest, it seems a little High School Musical which isn't a bad thing, but I was just wondering if that's what you're basing it on? Of course, it's just the first chapter, so I could be completely wrong. Drew definitely seemed Sharpay-esc though! Keep it up! And update soon so I can give you a better review next time!_

**No, it isn't based off of High School Musical. I'm sorry if it came across that way but, to be honest, I don't even like High School Musical. No offense to any fans out there! After re-reading it, I realized you were right, though. So I decided to turn Drew into a snobby cheerleader. I'm not being stereotypical to any cheerleaders, though. My best friend is one! I just thought this was the easiest way to go about things. I warned y'all that it would be cliche!**

**One more thing: I know I changed the title and tweaked the summary. Hope you guys don't mind!**

**Anyway, for all you reviewers, cookies for everyone!**

**(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)**

**And yes, they're blue. Just use your imagination! And remember:**

**X-apples are delicious-X**

**Please**

**Review.**

**Reviews**

**Make**

**Me**

**Very**

**Happy.**

**If**

**You**

**Review**

**You**

**Will**

**Get**

**Blue**

**Cookies.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
